NeM tUdO é O qUe PaReCe SeR
by JessyHyanna
Summary: Será que as pessoa são capazes de mudar após alguns anos?Sentimentos se confundem...
1. Será ela?

Boa leitura!!

_blablablala _ pensamento

Capítulo 1-Será ela?

6:00 hs da manhã,Sakura,Sai e Naruto,estavam esperando seu sensei,para mais uma vez,tentar trazer Sasuke de volta para Konoha ...

Sai-Sakura,porque você insiste tanto em ir atrás de Sasuke??Você não acha q se ele quiser voltar para casa,ele não voltaria com as próprias pernas,afinal,ele não é uma criança!

Sakura-Mas,ele não esta consciente do que esta fazendo!

Sai-Claro que está!Se não ele não iria se juntar ao Orochimaru para ficar mais forte...

Sakura-Não é verdade!(disse segurando as lágrimas)

Naruto-SAI!!CALA A BOCA!!Você esta bem sakura??

Sakura-Estou sim.. Não foi nada..._o Sai esta certo_

Passaram-se 4hs e nada de Kakashi aparecer...

Até que..

Kakashi-Demorei muito?

Todos-¬¬ não,imagina!Só 4HORAS!!

Kakashi-Me atrasei porque não achava minha escova de cabelo '-coçou a cabeça

Naruto-Como se você precisasse de escova de cabelo!!

Sakura-Não fala assim do sensei Naruto!!_hehehe,boa naruto_

Sai-Vamos logo!Quanto antes acabarmos isso,mais rápido posso ir para casa...

Todos menos Sai-¬¬

Kakashi-Então vamos!!

As 1º estrelas já estavam aparecendo,todos muito cansados,e Naruto com a barriga roncando...

Kakashi-muito bem,podemos procurar um lugar para passarmos a noite e..

Naruto-AQUI SENSEI!!TEM UM HOTEL Q SERVE LÁMEM!!(é assim q se escreve ?)

Kakashi-Vamos ver...

Sakura-Como você sabe que serve lámem??

Naruto-TEM UMA PLACA ALI - disce apontando

Sakura-_quando foi que ele ficou inteligente?hehe_

Sai-Deixa de ser escandaloso!

Depois do jantar,onde Naruto ficou mal de tanto comer,foram para seus quartos...

Sakura deitou-se na cama e não conseguia tirar Sasuke da cabeça. Ficava pensando em como seria esse reecontro,se finalmente depois de tanto tempo ela viria o seu Sasuke, já que das outras vezes eles não conceguiram nem encontra-lo.

Naruto também não parava de pensar no dia em que está por vir. E o quanto esta doendo sua barriga, já que não entendia o por que da dor(¬¬ só o Naruto para não saber)...

Finalmente amanhece,todos acordam cedo menos kakashi... Em tão Naruto faz um escândalo na frente do quarto dele(ka):

Naruto-KAKASHI SENSEI!!ACORDA!!TEMOS MUITO O QUE FAZER!! E VOCÊ FICA DORMINDO??ACOOORDAAAA!!

Sakura-Naruto,calma!! O sensei deve estar se arrumando!!(_depois são os alunos que são __preguiçosos_

Sai-sei..¬¬ele ta é dormindo

Então a porta de Kakashi se abre:

Kakashi-Um?? O que foi??

Todos menos ka-¬¬

Ka-então vamos??Porque vocês estão parados ai??

Todos menos ka-¬¬

A caminho da aldeia do som, onde no momento Orochimaru se encontra, todos em silêncio... Sakura já estava cansada de tanto silêncio,quando ia falar,se depara com o lugar em que "suspeitam"onde Orochimaru esta,uma casa velha,meio que abandonada.

Sai-Pelo jeito ele tá sem dinheiro,porque olha só esse lugar!!O.õ

Quando eles iam entrar...

Aparece uma garota segurando uma kunai(é assim que se escreve?)...Linda,com os cabelos longos e muito lisos,presos em duas maria-chiquinhas a baixo da orelha,pretos com as pontas vermelhas,com apenas um olho visível,já que uma franja tampava-lhe o lado direito de seu lindo rosto;vestia uma regata roxa,por baixo uma blusa preta meio transparente que caia os seus ombros,com seus braços enfaichados da metade dos dedos até os cotovelos(como o Rock Lee),e também o pescoço,usava uma calça jeans(sei,sei,no naruto calça jeans??mas fui eu que inventei mesmo,então:sem comentários).

Kakashi-_não,não pode ser ela... Será??_


	2. Mudou?

Capítulo 2-Mudou?

Garota-É melhor vocês voltarem,porque tenho ordens de não deixar ninguém entrar!!

Ola KAKASHI-falou dando ênfase ao nome dele-quanto tempo...

Kakashi-_sim!É ela,como cresceu... Ficou tão,tão...Não,não posso pensar nisso!_

Naruto-Nós só queremos falar como o Sasuke...

Neste exato momento Sai se prepara para ataca-lo,mas Kakashi o segura impedindo-lhe.

Kakashi-Não Sai,vocês todos,me esperem lá fora(eles estavam dentro do pátio da casa)!!

Naruto-VOCÊ ESTA LOUCO??NÃO VOU SAIR DAQUI,ELA PODE ATACAR!

Kakashi-Eu.. eu... conheço ela... creio que podemos ter uma conversa civilizada,sem precisar atacar..

_eu preciso saber o quanto ela mudou_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Flash back on-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Garota-Kashi,oque é isso?-apontando para seu olho com sharingan

Kakashi-Ah,isso é sharingan você vai prender na escola!!Você tem apenas 9 anos,é muito pequena para entender..

Garota-Ah e Você se acha velho o bastante pra se achar meu pai né??

Kakashi-Hahhaha,eu tenho 15!Não acho que sou seu pai,não,apenas seu amigo!!

Garota-Meu MELHOR amigo-:D

Kakashi-Meu anjo...-apelido carinhoso em que Kakashi sempre a chamava-você é minha melhor amiga,só você me entende,e para pra me escutar...

Um ano depois Kakashi precisa ir em bora,pois presisava ir para uma missão que ia demorar um pouco mais de um ano,afinal iria ficar de guarda de um "príncipe" muito importante,que estava correndo o risco de ser assassinado. ..A garota chora e implora para ele ficar,mas ele não podia recusar,assim magoando a garota.

Quando Kakashi retorna,ele a procura,mas dizem que ela se mudou ...Ferindo seus sentimentos_ela nem tentou me avisar_...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_Flash back off---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

De pois de seus alunos se distanciarem ,Kakashi finalmente fala:

-Meu anjo...

Garota-Não venha com essa de "meu anjo"!!- Fala com frieza -Eu não sou a mesma desde a última vez!!

Kakashi-Mas Hyanna!O que pode ter mudado??

Hyanna-Ah,13 anos ...Isso pode mudar muito as pessoas!!

Kakashi-como por exemplo, você trabalhar para o Orochimaru??

Hyanna-Eu fiquei sozinha,meus pais morreram,e todos meus parentes ...Então ele apareceu me oferecendo casa, comida...

Kakashi-Poder...

Hyanna-Poder? Como?Não é verdade ..Eu não sabia ..

Ka- Cláro você sempre foi tão inocente...

Hy-Inocente??Não ponha palavras na minha boca Kakashi!!-ò.ó

Ka-Pode me chamar de Kashi..

Hy-Os tempos mudaram ...E as pessoas também!!Eu mudei ...Você mudou ...E não muda de assunto

Ka-Anjo,para mim você sempre será a minha garotinha feliz que adorava me seguir e...

Hy-Hahhahahahahaha,você acha mesmo que eu sou a mesma??-Falou com sarcasmo-Eu não sou mais "seu" anjo!!

Ka-E o que pode ter mudado??

Hy-De novo vem você com essa pergunta!!

Ka-Você ainda não me respondeu ...

O silêncio toma todo o lugar onde eles estão ...Eles ficam se entre-olhando ...

Ka-_Ah,esses olhos verdes não me enganam,ela ainda é a mesma garotinha,aliás,que verde!Nem se compara com os olhos da Sakura..._

-É melhor você ir,não vou permitir que vc entre!

-Mas meus alunos querem ver o Sasuke...

-Eu não posso deixar!!Se quiser entrar terá que lutar comigo!!- disse levantando novamente a sua kunai

"terá que lutar comigo" aquelas palavras tocaram Kakashi...

Ka-Deixe ao menos eles conversarem!!-falou com tristeza

Hy-Não!- respondeu com frieza

Ka-Deixa de ser orgulhosa!!Coisa que você sempre foi!!Você sabe muito bem que pode nos levar até o Sasuke e de pois voltar para casa conosco!!

Hy-Fugir??

-Não é fugir,e sim ficar do lado mais seguro!!

Hy- ...

Ka-O que foi? Viu que eu tenho razão?-tocou o rosto dela

De repente algo o segura por trás e coloca uma kunai em sua garganta,e a Hyanna que estava na sua frente some.

Ka-_Não acredito!Era um clone o tempo todo??_Ele inclina um pouco a cabeça,e ve que é a própria Hyanna que esta segurando -o.

Hy- cochicha no ouvido de Kakashi- Vou te dar uma chance,vá embora e eu não te machuco.

Kakashi- Não faça isso!e não,não vou embora!

Hyanna- Aperta ainda mais a kunai,e continua a cochichar- Aliás,oque pode ter mudado?Vou te dizer:eu não sou mais bonzinha!!


	3. Dúvidas

Capítulo 3-dúvidas

Hyanna- Aperta ainda mais a kunai, e continua cochichando- Aliás o que pode ter mudado?Vou dizer:eu não sou mais bonzinha!

Kakashi-É.. é... cof(sem conseguir respirar direito)...claro... que ...é!!

Hyanna-Não!Tenho certeza do que estou dizendo!!-Aperta tanto a kunai que corta a máscara de Kakashi e quase corta a sua garganta.

Kakashi segura com as duas mãos a mão em que Hyanna está segurando a kunai,tentando afastar o máximo possivel de sua garganta .Mas quanto mais ele tenta mais ela aperta...

Lá fora Naruto vê aquela cena ...

Naruto-Ei,o que ta acontecendo lá?

Sakura-Aiii,ela ta atacando o Kakashi_bem feito,não quis que nós __ficássemos__ lá_

Sai-Ei,parem de ficar só conversando!!E vamos lá de uma vez!!

Eles correm em direção ao Kakashi,Hyanna percebendo isso,se vira para eles, levando kakashi consigo.

Naruto-Solta ele!-Se prepara para fazer um jutsu.

Hyanna-Se eu fosse vc pensava 3 vezes antes de agir,um movimento de vcs e eu mato seu sensei!!

Sai- Conversa civilizada? Sei..

Sakura-Ei, o que vc acha que está fazendo com o nosso sensei?

Hyanna-Apenas mostrando no que ele e vcs se meteram.

Com a outra mão livre Hyanna faz um jutsu q levou eles para"algum lugar" menos é claro a própria Hyanna(como se fosse um tele-transporte,entenderam?).

Em um piscar de olhos,eles vão para o "tal lugar"...

Naruto- Onde estamos sensei??

Kakashi passando a mão em seu pescoço,e ainda se recuperando das coisas que tinha acabado de ouvir, responde:

-Espera um pouco- começou a observar o lugar.

Naruto- Estamos perdidos!!E aquela lá... Vc ainda achou que podíamos confiar nela?

Kakashi pensa em dar uma resposta,mas não diz nada.

Sai- É agora fud---- tudo...¬¬

Kakashi- Calma Sai, eu sei onde nós estamos nó

Naruto-AHÁ EU SABIA!!

Sai-Mas ele nem terminou de falar...¬¬'

Kakashi- Continuando ...Nós estamos na minha casa!!

Sakura- Mas eu já vim na sua casa,eu não me lembro desse quarto!?

Naruto e Sai olham ela com um ar de malícia. Afinal,nunca ninguém tinha ido a casa de Kakashi.

Sakura-#oo#(vermelha)...Eiii,não pensem besteira!!Eu vim treinar tah??

Kakashi-Esse é o porão da minha casa,por isso que vc não conhece Sakura.

Sai- Mas por que ela ia nos manda para cá?E por que ela não te matou?

Sakura – O que foi??Vc queria q o nosso sensei morrece ??

Kakashi- Porque simplesmente,ela sabe o risco que correria se me matasse. Ela ia ser presa.

Sakura- _TCHA!!O meu sensei é importante!! _

Naruto- EI,O QUE É ISSO SENSEI??-pegando um de seus livros na mão.

Kakashi-#oo#,não,não é nada Naruto-tira o livro da mão dele e o guarda.

Todos ficaram quietos...Mas Sai ainda tinha uma dúvida...

Sai-Mas vc não respondeu uma coisa sensei:porque ela nos mandou para cá?

Kakashi-Bem,eu não sei_Mas é cláro que eu sei,mas não quero envolve-los nisso _

Sakura-_Ummmm,não sabe?Ahã,eu é que não sei o que está acontecendo,o que foi que ela falou pra ele? _

Naruto-E agora Kakashi?Vamos voltar lá?

Kakashi-Não. Precisam descansar,e temos que ter um plano,porque ela deixou bem claro que está bem preparada e que não é para nós aparecermos por lá. Precisamos ir sem sermos percebidos...

depois de uma boa pausa,todos se entre olhando - Ou nem voltar.

Sakura- Não voltar??Mas vamos deixar o Sasuke lá??

Naruto- VAI ACOVARDÁ AGORA SENSEI?...

Uma breve pausa e ele continua:

-Depois de tanto tempo que demoramos pra acha-lo??

Sakura- Eu não acredito – sai uma lágrima de seu olhar,e ela sai correndo.

Naruto vendo aquilo,faz cara de decepção e despreso para Kakashi,e vai atrás de Sakura.

Sai-O jeito agora é esperar ele voltar.

Kakashi nem pensava mais em Sasuke, e sim em Hyanna.

Kakashi- Obrigado pela compreensão Sai.Agora eu gostaria de ficar sozinho.

Sai vai embora pensando_Como o Naruto pode gosta tanto desse sensei?Que desiste quando estamos tão próximos? _- Saionara

Kakashi – Saionara.

Kakashi,em seu escritório fica fazendo o relatório dessa missão fracassada . Mas não consegue se concentrar o bastante para continuar,apenas pensa:

-_Mas porque tinha que ser assim??Nunca foi,porque agora tinha que ser?_

_Ela esta diferente,muito __diferente... Tão__,tão,linda!Ei,eu não posso pensar nisso!Ela é a minha amiga,e não vai ser mais __nada... Mas__ que __sensação__ foi aquela que eu senti quando eu a vi?Meu __coração... Parecia__ que ele,que ia saltar do meu peito!Eu não posso estar gostando dela,não mais do que amiga! _

_-Eu ainda não entendi uma coisa:como ela sabia que estávamos lá?Nós nem se quer fizemos barulho!!Será que ela tem um "dom" especial?Ou será que ela pode sentir o chakra ?Eu não consigo entender. _

Kakashi está confuso .Não sabe se volta para la só para vê-la ou se espera que ela volte . Ou ainda se deve de esquecê-la. Ela nunca iria gostar dele como ele gosta dela,_não isso sim é impossível ,e depois do jeito frio que ela me tratou,duvido muito que ela tenha algum sentimento por mim :(_ pensou enquanto pegava um copo de água na cozinha .

Logo escuta um barulho vindo de seu escritório. Solta o copo e vai correndo com uma kunai na mão,e quando chega lá...

Kakashi- ...

Sentada na mesa,com uma pose sensual diz:

?? - Eu quero saber o quanto vc mudou desde a última vez!!

Kakashi- _Que jounin que eu sou,não __consigo__ nem sentir quando alguém invade minha casa! _


	4. Que dia!

:D Boa leitura!!

/ Os cap. Não vão ser maiores do que este ...Nó max. Esse tamanho mesmo...

o.o! Ah,os caps. São desse tamanho pq a história vai se um pokinhu comprida ..Ai fika intediante,le uma fic di cap. Grande e história grande ...(eu sei pq tb leio neh!!)

:( Eu não conheço tudo de Naruto!!Ake em kasa só tem tv de canal aberto,e eu num consigo baxa o mangá(se vc conhece algum site,me passe por favor)..Então,eu só olhei até o cap. Em q o Jiraiya aparece pela 1ª vez. Portanto,O Sai,e entre outras pessoas eu tive q meio q imagina,já q eu só sei como eles são ou -(eu li os perfis na net)...

' A fic é só um entretenimento ,não tenho a obrigação de escrever tudo corretamente...

:P Eu não gosto de detalhar... Afinal,para q serve a imaginação de vcs?

Capítulo 4 – Que dia!

Kakashi- _Que jounin que eu sou,não __consigo__ nem sentir quando alguém invade minha casa! - _Bem,é...Uhum,é...o que vc está fazendo aqui?

?? - Eu vim só para te ver!

Kakashi – Mas,justamente na minha casa?

??- O que foi,vc não gosta de encontros muito particulares ne?

Kakashi- Não é esse o problema. Por favor,sai de cima da mesa...

??- Ai que chato vc ein?

Kakashi- Escuta Kurenai,não há mais nada entre nós!

Kurenai- Mas eu sinto sua falta.

Kakashi- Sei,sente minha falta né?Só quando vc fica sozinha em casa que vc vem me procurar.

Kurenai- Vem cá... - puxa kakashi para si,quase beijando-lhe,mas Kakashi vira o rosto

Kakashi- Vá embora!! _É só ela ficar carente que fica se jogando nos meus braços _

Kurenai – Mas...

kakashi – vai até a porta e abre, fazendo um gesto de "ta esperando o que?Vai embora de uma vez!"- Então,eu deixei bem claro que não quero mais nada com vc...

_=Flash back on_=

Kakashi entra em sua casa,e ve kurenai,sua amada,com um homem no sofá da sala...

Kakashi-Aham

Kurenai- Amor!!Eu posso explicar!!

Homem-Vc falou que ele não viria cedo para casa.

Kakashi-Falou?Acho que ela se enganou,talvez se não estivesse tão ocupada em ficar beijando e deixar o celular desligado,vc saberia que eu voltaria mais cedo,em quem sabe,ter levado esse romance mais longe,não?-Kakashi a pega pelo braço,e leva até a porta.

Kurenai-Muito bem,se vc prefere assim. Venha -chama o homem(sei lá quem poderia ser?Dêem suas opiniões!)

Kakashi- Nunca mais me procure,e também não espere nada de mim além de trabalho profissional.

Kurenai- demo,aishiteru

Kakashi-Não adianta mais,é tarde agora,e acho q esse amor não era tão grande assim,né?

Kurenai se conforma que fez uma coisa errada,mas parece que Kakashi não dava "conta do recado"(hehehe,é pra ser malicioso),

Kurenai- Eu vou,mas não prometo que vou te esquecer...

Kakashi- Para mim já esta esquecido tudo que aconteceu entre nós!

Por mais que isso machucasse Kakashi,ele não poderia perdoa-la,ele havia pensado que ela também o achava especial,mas pelo o que parece,ela não o amava a altura do amor de Kakashi.

Kakashi- Adeus.

_Flash back off_=

Kurenai-Eu achei que já tinha esquecido aquela história.

Kakashi-É um pouco difícil de esquecer.

Ela parou na porta,tentou mais uma vez beija-lo,mas ele inclina a cabeça,que acaba fazendo com que ela o beije na bochecha. Um beijo que despertou a saudade em Kakashi de ficar ao lado de alguém,para amar e ser feliz(nooooossa isso foi tocante)...

Ele ficou pouco tempo observando ela se distanciar. Voltou para o escritório para arrumar a bagunça...

Quando olha para a janela ve um gato preto(com a ponta do rabo branca)_Mas o que.. _,ele fica olhando para aquele gato,se aproxima ,mas o felino sai correndo assim q Kakashi tenta alisa-lo. _Ué,aquele gato não é de rua,afinal estava limpo,será q alguém está mandando agora animais para me espionar? _

Kakashi acorda tarde(11:30),primeiramente lembra q não tem mais nada na dispensa pra comer,somente depois de um tempo q se lembra q não terminou o relatório ...Ele acaba na pressa, e vai para o escritório de Tsunade entrega-lo.

Tsunade- Oi,Kakashi,como sempre se atrasando ne?Então,como foi dessa vez?

Kakashi-Está aqui o relatório, conseguimos encontrar o esconderijo.. Mas deu tudo errado,apareceu... Uma pessoa no caminho...

Tsunade- Uma tal de Hyanna?

Kakashi-É ela sim,como vc sabe?

-É que ela mandou entregar-lhe isto – mostra uma carta.

Kakashi- Quando foi que ela te entregou?

- Ontem de noite,na minha casa,só não entendi,porque ela entregou para mim,e como ela sabia onde eu morava.

Kakashi-...(uma pausa)...Obrigado

Kakashi já estava saindo da sala quando ela chama sua atenção:

-Cuidado Kakashi,ela não esta do nosso lado.

Ele permanece de costas:

-Eu sei.

Ele abre a carta,e logo sente aquele cheiro... O cheiro de seu anjo...(alguém ae,já sentiu o cheiro do perfume Anjel?É esse,quando eu achar o nome da essência eu digo)

Carta:

"_Kakashi._

_Envio-lhe esta carta para informar sobre algumas __coisas. Você__,não pode mais me procurar,nem o amigo de vocês,Orochimaru está..."_

Kakashi para de ler a carta assim que ve um garoto vindo em sua direção falando alto,e extremamente escandaloso.

-SENSEI!!JÁ PENSOU EM UM PLANO?

Kakashi-Naruto,temos que dar tempo ao tempo,não podemos nos apresar.

Naruto-VAMOS ALMOÇAR COMIGO?AI PODEMOS PENSAR EM ALGO NÉ?

Kakashi guarda a carta e vai com seu aluno para o seu restaurante favorito.

Kakashi-_Vc quer dizer,EU pensar em alguma coisa,porque,por vc nós simplesmente iamos lá e lutar-_Então,como está a Sakura?

-"Kurenai-demo,aishiteru" tradução pra quem ñ sabe: "mas,eu te amo"

. mais um cap. Prooontooo

. me falem dos erros de portugues(descontando "vc" e "q")

¬¬ desculpa se eu digitei alguma palavra com as letras trocadas...

#o.o#(vermelha) Comentem?(bate os dedos como a Hinata)


	5. Outro lado

MCI: Meus Comentários Imprestáveis

o.o! U gatu do cap. Anterior usava 1a coleira vermelha tah?

O.o?U q vcs axaram du perfume na cartah?

Boa leitura!

O.O!Ah!Esse cap. Vai ter "cenas quentes"(axo eu) mas num vai ter hentai...

o/\o aproveitem que esse cap. Vai ter mais da linda Hyanna.

¬¬ Num sei se o nome do cap. Tem haver com a história..¬¬ eu so baka mesmu...¬¬

Capítulo 5 – Outro lado...

**Kakashi **-_Vc quer dizer,EU pensar em alguma coisa,por que,por vc nós simplesmente iamos lá e lutar _ - Então,como está a Sakura?

Indo em direção ao Ichiraku Ramen,o sensei e seu aluno estavam tendo uma conversa agradável..(')

A água límpida caia em seu corpo perfeitamente esculpido,com os pingos ligeiramente caindo em seu rosto e muito gelados,faziam ela pensar...

A luz do Sol entrava pela janela e refletia em sua pele macia... Logo ouve-se uma voz masculina ao lado de fora do banheiro:

-Hyanna?É vc que está ai?

**Hyanna** -Sim, Orochimaru?

Ele entra no banheiro, ela apenas o observa, logo o homem de cabelos pretos estava em baixo do chuveiro com a mulher de olhos perigosos. Hyanna não reagia, nem se quer tentava esconder suas partes intimas... Ficava fitando o homem na sua frente.

**Orochimaru **- Vc sempre soube q vc é perfeita né?

Com um sorriso de "eu sei" e um certo ar superior Hy responde:

-Vc sempre me quis,mas q pena eu não quero vc,apenas estou aqui para te servir,não espere nada além disso de mim. (MCI(meus coments imprestáveis):fico parecendo até o Haku falando..¬¬)

Hyanna já ia saindo e se enrolando na toalha quando ele a segura.

-Espera,vc é perigosa,eu gosto disso,agora,venha cá.. - A puxa beijando seu pescoço. Com uma voz sedutora continua - Eu sou o único até hoje que já te vi sem suas faixas... Não tente se esconder...

-E quem disse q eu estava me escondendo? -Inclina a cabeça para o lado do pescoço onde Orochimaru a beijava.

Os cabelos radiantes, antes presos em um coquie, agora caiam um pouco sobre o corpo d Hyanna e também sobre o corpo do homem q a acompanhava... Hyanna tentava impedi-lo? Não... Ela estava adorando tudo aquilo... A água q estava fria,parecia ferver na pele dos dois. Ouvia-se gemidos baixos vindos de Hyanna... Tão poucos vindos de Orochimaru.

Depois do 4º lámen, Naruto já estava satisfeito (MCI:an,só 4? O.o),Kakashi já ia pagando para o tiozinho do restaurante...

**Naruto** – Ah,obrigado sensei por pagar o que eu comi!

**Kakashi** – Tudo bem...

Sakura vinha com uma expressão de tristeza em direção ao Kakashi.

**Sakura** - Kakashi sensei.. Então,vamos treinar hoje? (MCI:é isso mesmo,eles estavam treinando de tarde.. Imagina só: eles estavam cansados desde "ontem" né?)

**Kakashi **– Umm,não... E também não tem nenhuma missão para vcs... Eu tenho uns assuntos pendentes para resolver!

**Naruto** – Mas sensei...

**Kakashi** – Ta bom,vão até a Hokage, pesam para ela uma missão fácil, para só vcs, já q não vou poder estar junto.

Logo Sai ia se aproximando.

**Sai** – Oi.

Todos exeto Sai: - Oi

**Kakashi** – Muito bem,Sakura e Naruto, digam para o Sai o que eu disse para vcs, eu já vou indo.

Sakura e Naruto explicam para Sai. Vão até o escritório de Tsunade, pedem a missão,que para o desespero de Naruto e Sai, é ajudar a carregar compras de uma velha senhora.

Kakashi sentou-se na beirada do rio que estava incrivelmente calmo aquele dia, apenas molhou os pés. Ficou ali parado por um tempo. Tirou a carta de um de seus bolsos, sentiu aquele perfume exótico de rosas,a cada instante que inalava o cheiro tonteante, mais vontade de te-la para si ele tinha. Logo, observou sua letra,que pela presão da escrita parecia que ela desenvolveu uma personalidade forte. Esse jounin estava fascinado pela garota de olhos perigosos. Mas saindo de seus pensamentos,continuou a ler a carta.

"_Envio-lhe esta carta para informar sobre algumas __coisas. Você__,não pode mais me procurar,nem o amigo de vocês,Orochimaru está desconfiando de mim,acredito que isso não seja bom para ambas as partes._

_Vocês estão correndo risco que não podem imaginar.Não se metam no nosso caminho!_

_Umm,quer dizer que vc está preocupada comigo anjo? (_MCIisso foi um pensamento)

_Quero avisar-lhe também que não vou parar se você se meter em meu caminho,estou dizendo com isso, que não vou poupa-lo de viver se caso enterfira em meus planos._

_Não sou mais uma garotinha indefesa e inocente, eu cresci e já sei o que eu quero para mim, sei o que eu quero para o meu futuro,ou seja,sei qual é o meu caminho ninja. Kakashi, a menininha que antes você chamava de "meu anjo" não existe mais. Ela cresceu e quer seguir a própria vida._

_Espero que você tenha compreendido o que em poucas palavros o escrevo."_

Kakashi ainda estava pensando no que leu...

_não é mais a minha menininha? Mas não posso acreditar... Que negócio foi esse de "não vou poupa-lo de viver" ?Ah, minha Hyanna, vc é tão linda, tão perfeita... Vc sim, ainda é o meu anjo! ..._

_Se vc não é mais aquela garotinha, então porque ainda usa o mesmo perfume? Vc ainda gosta de se lembrar não é? _Havia nesse instante um brilho nos olhos de Kakashi.

Mais adiante,de relance, ele vê um gato preto com sua coleira vermelha brilhando ao Sol (MCI:é que a coleira é de fita...Ich num sei u nome num). Mas em um movimento rápido, o felino desaparece. _Sim,agora eu tenho certeza, tem alguém mandando esse gato para me espionar. _

Seus cabelos molhados, mas mesmo assim, presos em duas maria-chiquinhas (MCI:como eu falei no 1º cap.), voavam com a leve brisa, o Sol radiante, ainda brilhava intensamente no céu. Ela fitava o nada.

Não queria ser apenas mais um "objeto" para o Orochimaru. Mas não podia fazer nada, ele ofereceu tudo para ela, agora, essa menina-mulher, tinha um alto preço para paga-lo.

Sente a nuca (os pelinhos no caso) arrepiar-se, quando uma mão levemente a acaricia... Imediatamente, sente uma boca quente beija-la ainda no pescoço.

**Hyanna** – Achei que vc havia cansado...

**Orochimaru** – Eu nunca me canso de vc... - responde com uma voz incrivelmente sedutora para os ouvidos de Hyanna.

– Tem algum trabalho para hoje? Tenho ainda até a noite...

– Não, e vc tenque descansar. Afinal, não é durante o dia q vc vive não é? Vc tenque dormir.

Eu vi que vc passou a noite aqui no telhado.. (MCI:telhado?mas que telhado é esse Jé?Umm,vamos pensar... Pode ser, da casa, ou o novo esconderijo do Orochimaru?')

– Então eu vou dormir. Vc viu a Jiyuu por ai?

– Vi ela saindo, mas não sei onde ela foi, achei que vc pudesse saber onde ela vai.

E eu posso, mas só quando "falo" com ela antes de sair.

Os dois permaneceram quietos, Hyanna foi dormir ..

MCI:Meus comentárius imprestáveisLeiam sim?

O.O U Hyanna preguiçosa! Vai dormir no meiu do dia? Kkkkk ;P

Jiyuu para quem não sabe : significa liberdade.!Mas ake no caso é...(alguém?,alguma coisa?)o nome d...(novamente: alguém?alguma coisa?)..mas tenham certeza d que ela não ta perguntando da "liberdade" e sim...(d ag? Algo? Um ser?O q Jéssica?)...Vai fika pro próximu cap. De quem é u nomi..(ou alguma coisa..um ser?)(enjuo essas pergunta néh?)eu so má huhuhu ..¬¬ kkkk...continuando...

\o Ouuuuyewww(gritinho) mais um cap. Prontinhu!

Viu? Hoji vcs poderam ver um pouquinho o lado da Hyanna.. Me respondam... O q axaram dela com o lindo do Orochimaru? .

O.O Bã,vcs tinham q ve..Eu parei no meiu da história..(lá pela parte onde eli lê a carta) e me pregunto: e agora?O q pode acontece??...Quero ve eu pensa na continuação!Mas rilex..Eu vo concegui..Já sei comu é a história intera..Mas num mt detalhaduh..Sei só os fatores principais!

¬¬ Aii Jé-chan(ô Hyanna,vc tem mt pra faze,num fika se metendo no meiu dos meus cometárius num!),xega..Já falo mt ake...¬¬.." Meus comentárius imprestáveis" ¬¬

#o.o# (vermelha como sempre) comentem?

Valew!

: Kissus!


	6. Acertos

MCI Meus Comentários Imprestáveis

#o.o?#Nussa,eu falei q ia ter "cenas quentes" no cap passadu mas nem teve nada d ...

. Tah sem enrolação,vamus a história...

°°°° = muda lugar

...= pouco tempo depois

Capítulo 6 – Acertos

Hyanna-Eu posso, mas só quando "falo" com ela antes de sair.

Os dois permanecem quietos e Hyanna vai dormir. Orochimaru, fica admirando-a, e observa que tem uma pessoa muito forte de seu lado.

A menina-mulher se deita na cama. A janela está aberta, sendo assim ela fica observando as poucas nuvens no céu. Ela sente-se cansada. Passa-se pouco tempo ela adormece.

Kakashi se levanta e vai para o mesmo lugar onde o gato foi. Entra em um campo com algumas árvores, percebe uma sombra pequenina correndo, deduz que é ele. Sai correndo o máximo que pode, mesmo assim, parece que ele não concegue alcança-lo. Pouco depois ele percebe que está no meio de uma floresta. E não sabe para onde o felino correu. _Só que me faltava essa eu me perder_ _na floresta agora_. Kakashi começa a procurar uma árvore alta o bastante, para assim subir e se localizar. Mas parece que todas as árvores daquele lugar encolheram, pois todas não passavam de 2 metros... _Não, isso só pode ser..._.

-Hora,Kakashi... Vc não se perdeu não é??

Kakashi já ia preparando-se para fazer um jutsu.

- Calma, hehehe (risada maligna) , não vou fazer nada para vc.

**Ka **– Isso tudo foi uma armadilha.

- Vejo que vc não mudou nada.

– Orochimaru seu maldito, aonde está Sasuke!

– Acho que não é bem ele que vc procura... Ou melhor, não seria ela?

– Mas que história é essa agora que vc está inventando?

- História nenhuma, é a pura verdade, ou vc acha mesmo que eu não sei de nada? Eu te entendo, ela é linda não é? Pois é, eu não concegui resistir...

- _Não acredito que ele encostou no meu anjo... Que nojo desse homem. Hyanna, vc não deixou ele fazer nada com vc não é?_ (MCI: Aiii meus sais... Eu vo para com essa de faze o Kakashi tão anta,e não perceber que ela mudou(?) tah?)

– O que foi? Eu sei que estou certo!

– Onde está o Sasuke?

– Seguro como sempre comigo.

– Não acho que ele esteja seguro, pois, logo com vc?

– Não se preocupe Kakashi, tudo vai melhorar daqui para frente – Sai caminhando tranqüilamente, e desaparece.

Kakashi – Mais essa agora...

Ele está mais confuso do que antes. Talvez por que agora "caiu a fixa", e tenha percebido que sua menina cresceu e se tornou uma mulher. Que ela é um anjo sim, mas que tem asas negras, demonstrando toda sua maldade... Que sabe seus objetivos, sabe o que quer para sua vida, e principalmente, que Kakashi não está incluido nela..

O jounin agora mais compreensível, pega a carta do seu bolso novamente. Relê-a, e finalmente intende, _Sim, Hyanna, agora eu sei como vc é_ . Logo tira uma caneta de outro bolso e começa a escrever no verso da carta (MCI:pow, pq num escreve um e -mail??rsrsrsrsrs xD). Começa a chamar o bixano (MCI:psipsipsi,barulho pra chama gatu sabem..')

Repreensivo o gato aparece em cima de uma árvore... Kakashi, muito calmo, larga a carta perto dele. Em um movimento muito rápido, o animal de pelo curto pega a carta com a boca e sai correndo.

Kakashi, começa a procurar uma saída...

Dormindo tranqüilamente, a mulher de olhos verdes perigosos, estava a sonhar com uma dura batalha, onde o inimigo tinha asas brancas de anjo, mas nessa batalha ela estava perdendo. Quando iria finalmente ver o rosto de seu oponente. Sente uma coisa roçando em suas pernas. No susto e com uma kunai na mão ela senta na cama e para olhando para onde sentiu a "tal coisa".

**Hyanna **– O Jiyuu, vc me assustou!

O felino apenas larga a carta no colo de Hyanna e deita-se pedindo carinho.

Hyanna começa a alisa-lo.

– Um? Da onde veio isso? Vamos ver...

Ela pega o felino e o segura com sua cara de frente para o seu rosto...

E como se fosse um jutsu, Hyanna, pode ver, tudo o que sua gata viu.

Hyanna já bem irritada...

– Eu mandei vc não seguir ninguém!! - Joga o felino longe... Que como sempre, cai sobre as quatro patas...

Ouve-se apenas um miado do bixano... Hyanna, já se sentando na cama novamente e abrindo a carta:

" _Hyanna, meu anjo, finalmente eu compreendi, entendi que vc cresceu e que não estou em seus planos. Espero que consiga seguir seu caminho tranqüila e seja feliz.._

_Atenciosamente Kakashi Hatake"_

Hyanna, amassa a carta, faz um jutsu no qual queima o papel.

-Interessante.

Se deita na cama, não pensa em nada de mais, dorme novamente.O felino de pêlos pretos, deita-se ao seu lado...

Kakahi, já quase entrando em desespero por não encontrar a saída. Não estava mais aguentando ficar naquele lugar. Passam-se as disperadas horas para ele, e a lua cheia já ia aparecendo no céu...

Ouve-se um ruído vindo de trás de alguns arbustos.Kakashi imediatamente saca uma shuriquem (MCI:daquelas pequenas tah?) e duas kunais.Quando ele sai correndo em direção ao barulho, desmaia.

Finalmente acorda, se depara com um quarto estranho, olha para os lados e não vê ninguém, primeiro sente uma dor muito forte na cabeça. Ele caminha até uma janela, e percebe que esta em uma pequena cabana construida em cima de uma árvore(MCI:tahtah, "casa na árvore"). Senta-se novamente na cama, quando escuta um barulho, já ia tirando uma kunai de seu bolso, se ainda tive-se ela, isso mesmo, tiraram-lhe todas suas armas... Quando pelo pequeno alsapão surge uma mulher de cabelos longos e pretos com as pontas vermelhas.

**Ka** - Hyanna!! Meu anjo!! Vc me tirou de lá?? Vc viu quem me deu uma pancada na cabeça?

**Hy** - ..Claro que eu sei, foi eu mesma.

- Como? Por que vc faria isso?

- Haha, vc não entendeu nada ainda, vc só acha que entendeu, se vc soubece mesmo, não estaria me fazendo essas perguntas bakas...

– Claro que eu entendi, vc quer seguir seu próprio caminho, não quer que eu interfira, e vc não é mais a mesma.

– bate palmas,e continua com um tom saracastico - Parabéns meu aluno... -Agora mais séria - Eu não perguntei se vc entendeu, eu estou dizendo que vc não entendeu!... - pequena pausa - ... E vc, sempre vivendo essa sua vidinha, sem graça, sempre respeitando tudo e a todos... Que inútil...

Meus comentários Imprestáveis

-.-'' Ai esse cap. Ficou pior do que eu achei q ia fika...¬¬Nussa, pelo jeitu vai dar descusão ae!!

' Mas tah ae...O q axaram? Preciso saber...

#o.o# Comenetem??

o.o! Informações:A raça du gatu da Hy é:Abissínio, é por causa do perfil du gatu:

Tem o corpo perfeitamente proporcional, musculatura desenvolvida,patas altas e finas e pés pequenos e ovais.

'Agora a parte do pq eu escolhi:

É um gato superelegante.Muito ativo,fiel ao seu dono e carinhoso.Tem um miado discreto, que parece uma melodia...

. Vai dize q num dah vontadi d te um gatinhu desses?? .

: Kissu


End file.
